


Memorial [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Podfic Bingo [36]
Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: A young Japanese boy meets a tired, waiting samurai. In memory of the past, and those who will not be born.





	Memorial [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Memorial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544) by [volta_arovet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/volta_arovet/pseuds/volta_arovet). 



> Recorded for the character death square on my podfic bingo card.

**Title: Memorial**

**Fandom** : Samurai Jack

 **Author** : [volta_arovet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/volta_arovet/pseuds/volta_arovet)

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:**  Gen

 **Rating** : Gen

 **Length** :

 **Summary** :

 

> A young Japanese boy meets a tired, waiting samurai. In memory of the past, and those who will not be born.

 

 

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544)  


Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Memorial.mp3)


End file.
